


what now?

by kawx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, roman has feelings, set immediately after roadblock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawx/pseuds/kawx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Triple H retaining his championship at Roadblock leaves Roman thinking a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what now?

**Author's Note:**

> so I've had a huge obsession over triple h/roman since like, way back when the shield were a thing. I felt like I needed to finally write something about them. there will most likely be a second part, focusing on them at the hotel. doing things. feedback is always appreciated x

Roman’s heart jumps a little when the bell rings and it's not Dean’s arm raised in victory. There are so many reasons he wanted his brother to win - he deserves it, they'd put on a killer match at wrestlemania, it's his damn brother - but the most prevalent right now is that he doesn't know how much longer he can keep up this feud with Hunter.

This thing between them, this whatever they are, started out as nothing - a quick release of pent up anger and emotion in Hunter’s office - and has ended up being a big something. It definitely wasn't planned, not by either of them, but neither could stop coming back for more, not even now when it's turning into something bigger than it should be.

It was fine to begin with, the taunting, the promos, the beat downs, it only fuelled the fire between them in the hotel rooms after a show. But now Roman’s finding it increasingly hard to put his hands on Hunter in a way that's not pleasing him. Why would he want to punch him when he could put his lips on him? Why would he want to smash his head against the mat when his hands could grip those strong arms while being fucked into the mattress?

The thoughts have him pushing himself from his seat and hurrying down the corridor towards where Hunter’s office was set up for the night. He shouldn't really be here, he's not cleared to wrestle and he's not needed for any promos or press, but Hunter had asked to be there so that when he finished up his match, they could head to the hotel together. He could have just waited for him at the hotel, but he never questioned what Hunter asked of him.

Roman lets himself in, sitting himself down in one of the chairs opposite the big desk Hunter insists on being put up wherever they go. He doesn't have to wait long before he hears the door opening and closing softly behind him. Neither men say anything, Hunter just presses a kiss into his hair before stripping himself of his ring gear and putting on his sweat pants. Roman knows that Hunter is aware that there’s something bothering him, he can tell by the way that Hunter gets changed as quick as he can, bundling all his stuff into his bag without sorting or folding any of it.

Hunter sits beside Roman when he's done, curling one hand around his neck and gently running his fingers against the back of Roman’s scalp. “You okay?”

When Roman doesn't respond, Hunter uses the hand on the back of his neck to turn Roman’s head and force him to look at him. “Something’s bothering you. Gonna’ tell me what it is?”

Roman blinks, taking a deep breath through his nose. “What now?”

“What do you mean?”

Roman looks down as he plays with the sleeve of his jacket, Hunter’s grip on his neck looser now. “You couldn't have let Dean win, just this once?”

Hunter lets out an amused huff, “Babe, it's against who I am to let anyone win, especially Dean Ambrose,” He leans forward in his chair, putting a hand on Roman’s knee. “You didn't want me to win?”

“It's not that,” Roman shakes his head. “Just, kind of dragging on me, all this hating you and you beating me up.” Hunter squeezes his knee, goes to talk, but Roman hasn't finished. “And I'd like to see Dean as champion some time soon, he deserves it.”

“It’s all going to be over at wrestlemania, babe. No more hating me, no more beat downs. And Dean’s gonna’ get his chance, you've got no worry about that. He did good tonight, thought he had me at one point. His time will come.” Hunter kisses his temple and stands up, grabbing his bag. Roman pushes himself from his chair too, somewhat - but not entirely - comforted by Hunter’s words.

“Ready to go?” Roman nods, and lets himself be led out of Hunter’s office, a few words ringing in his head as Hunter keeps his hand on the small of Roman's back. “It's all going to be over at wrestlemania.” Does that mean them, too? 


End file.
